


Vineyards

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Angst, Arguing, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Agreste is an Asshole, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Lila Rossi Lies, Post-Canon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrien Agreste is forced to spend his summer vacation in Italy living in his summer home on the vineyards of the Agreste Winery with no friends, and all modeling work as summer fashion peaks.But when he arrives at the mansion, an unexpected resident has placed herself in the perfect position to take the entirety of Adrien's free time, and he's livid about it.At least for a while.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I was really tired when I decided on this idea. And I wrote it on my phone. Sorry for typos, please enjoy, I'm really excited to write this.

Adrien sighed.

He didn't want to spend an entire summer in Italy. It was so boring there. Photoshoots were excruciating because they never ended, and there was never anything to do but those. His lessons ceased, and the overwhelming summer clothing lines, the peak fashion season, took over his life. And of course, he had no friends in Italy to make it any better. All of this brought on a familiar dread he had felt his whole life, never mind the fact that he couldn't leave Paris without Chat Noir for a very long three months.

And yet, here he was, alone in his seat of the private jet, with Nathalie and Gabriel sitting behind him, on his way to the Italian Residence within the beautiful vineyards owned by none other than the Agrestes. 

Adrien was surprised at how easily Ladybug accepted that he was to disappear for three months. She knew he had no choice, and there couldn't be anything done to prevent it, or even shorten his time, so they simply said their remorseful goodbyes, and Ladybug left to prepare other miraculous holders to occupy his help of a miraculous fight while he was gone.

It was quick, easy, and Adrien wished painless, but all he wanted to do was stay, with her. During summers it always seemed Hawkmoth's attacks fell to a minimum, barely even once a month, and yet of course his father had to curse him to spend no time with her at all. It made him angry. He had a feeling he'd be in a bad mood all summer, and be assumed the scowls would be much easier than the smiles during photoshoots.

They were always easier.

He popped in his earbuds as the jet lifted from the ground, put his favorite track on loop, and let his mind wander for the entirety of the two hour flight. He thought about Ladybug, and how much he just wanted time with her. He thought about Marinette, Nino, and Alya, and how he knew they would've loved the vineyards if they could've come. Especially Marinette. 

She would've loved the beauty of the miles and miles of grapevines, she loved the process of making wine, and she could appreciate it just like Adrien did. He loved watching her face light up whenever he told her about how Emilie bought the winery and named the brand after her only son. How she was an enthusiast of all wines. He would tell her about the times when Emilie would take Adrien on long walks through the vineyards when he was young. The vines kept the soil covered from the sun, letting it stay cool so that Adrien would dig his feet in the dirt. Emilie would laugh her beautiful laugh when Adrien would lay down and sigh in relief when the soil cooled down his body from the baking Italian sun....and then Emilie would join in.

Marinette always laughed when he told her that. Adrien couldn't help but be reminded of his mother's laugh when she did, and he loved it. He'd tell her all kinds of stories just to see Marinette smile, and hear her laugh. Our of all his friends, he wished she was here with him the most.

Suddenly, a hand was placed on Adrien's shoulder, startling him from his thoughts to see Nathalie. He realized the plane had landed already, and he pulled his ear buds.

They headed to the limo, where he promptly listened to more music for the long car ride to the vineyards, and he again thought about Marinette, already feeling wrong without her here. She should really see them. What was worse was that he even offered for her to come, but apparently her family needed her at the bakery more than ever. Or at least, that's what she said. He had a sneaking suspicion there was something else she wasnt telling him, but he didn't want to think about it. Instead, he only focused on imagining the warmth she would bring to this trip.

When they arrived in front of the mansion, he grabbed his duffel bag he kept his personal things he kept to his side during the whole travel and leisurely headed up the stairs to enter his new home.

"Adrien," Gabriel said, the first word spoken between then today. Adrien paused, turning around hear the words he dreaded most. "You're leaving for a shoot in an hour."

And that was it.

Adrien rolled his eyes and turned around to continue into the house, adamant to it all. He knew what he was here for. He was just tired. All he wanted was a minor break between it all, and he was at least content to get this hour.

He headed for the library first. That was his favorite place inside this familiar home, where he even chose to sleep in instead of his actual bedroom. The library where Emilie kept her grandmother's green and gold velvet couches and cushions, that always smelled like the expensive perfume Emilie wore, no matter how old they were, or how long they sat. They were the most comfortable cushions, and they were surrounded by dusty old book shelves, higher than Adrien could fathom. It was always colder in that room in the summers, due to the lack of windows, and the thick concrete walls behind the book shelves. The only natural light came from three stained glass bible scenes high on the walls. It used to be a chapel before it was turned into a library, Emilie had told Adrien, and the entire house was built around it. No one in Adrien's family was especially religious, and Adrien didn't really care for any of it at all, yet he couldn't help but feel the spirit of something powerful in that room.

He assumed it was his mother's memories.

Adrien opened one of the carved French doors made of dark stained oak, already breathing in the familiar scents of the only place of true solitary he felt...and then promptly dropped his bag to the floor, his whole body frozen.

On his great grandmother's couch, watching reality TV, she turned her head met Adrien's gaze with no surprise of any kind. "Why do you guys have a TV in your library?" Lila Rossi inquired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's fucked hahahahahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha lila and gabriel are assholes

Adrien immediately spun around and ran straight to Gabriel, who was just making way up the stairs leading to the second floor.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Adrien snarled. Gabriel snapped around, his eyes narrowed in sudden annoyance, causing Adrien to fall back a step, all fo his anger twisting into a deep fear, his shoulders curling inward. He didn't mean to snap at his father! At Gabriel!

And then Gabriel's mouth curled into a smirk as he registered the question, only installing more fear into Adrien. "You mean I didn't tell you? Lila's going to be staying with us for the summer. Her family has offered a generous investment in the company's and I only thought it to be a kind show of appreciation to let her stay with one of her best friends in Italy."

Adrien's world fell. His emotions of content crumbled. This was his home away from her. Lila was intruding on his mother's grounds. She couldn't. Adrien would not—could not let Lila stay here. His summer was already ruined, he couldn't stay with that lying bitch-

"Now show Lila the generosity and kindness I have offered," Gabriel told him, "and I'm sure you two will have a wonderful summer together. At least you wont be lonely anymore, will you?"

Adrien couldn't believe it. Every word that came out of his Father's mouth was foreign, none of it made sense. Gabriel, kind? Generous? It was impossible...

Gabriel turned to leave, that smirk still resting on his face. When he had long since entered the master bedroom, Adrien still stood there on those stairs, stunned. It made no sense. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want Lila here. She couldn't be here-

"I'm getting the vibes that you're not too happy with our little arrangement, huh?" Lila's voice cut through the large entry hall. Adrien whipped around, his eyes narrowed with an angry fire.

"No," he growled, "I'm not happy at all." Lila scoffed.

"Oh, stop standing there like an angry little puppy, Adrien, there's nothing you can do," she said. He started forward, hatred oozing from every pore of his being. He hated her face, her hair, her voice, and everything she stood for.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Lila?" Adrien demanded. Lila shrugged.

"Not sure," She said, crossing her arms, "thought it'd be fun to spend three months pestering you, maybe. Probably wanted to keep an eye on someone who doesn't trust me. Definitely wanted to brag that I spent the entire summer living with you," Lila explained.

Adrien groaned, throwing his hands in the air, and dropping them hard on the railing next to him. He put his weight on it, letting his head fall in utter defeat. He couldn't very well tell his father to get rid of her, and it wasn't like there was anything he could give Lila to get her to leave.

He wanted to laugh at that. He had everything, lived one of the wealthiest lives, and yet there wasn't one thing he could to fix this.

"Okay, well, while you throw your tantrum that your very best friend Lila Rossi, the nicest girl in the world, gets to live with you, I'm gonna go see what kind of food you people have in your fridge," She said, clearly satisfied with Adrien's reaction. He lifted his head to glare at her as she headed straight towards the kitchen with a hair flip and a wink, only causing a shutter to run down his spine in disgust. He noticed she was barefoot as her feet padded across the tile floor, and he imagined stomping on them until she couldn't walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahaaa- sorry these are such short chapters lol I have a plan though. Comment your thoughts :D

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA


End file.
